24 H
by Apollo16
Summary: 24 H sans nouvelle, 24 H qu'il avait disparut et nous ne savions toujours rien.
1. Disparition

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

**Je sais c'est très court, mais je ferais en sorte que les chapitres suivant soient un peu plus long.**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et merci d'avance à tout ceux qui laisseront des commentaires.**

* * *

24 H déjà, 24 h passées sans aucune nouvelle, rien du tout, pas le moindre signe de vies, mais toujours cette angoisse qui le tenaillait, bien entendu ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient commencé les recherches même si normalement pour un adulte il fallait attendre 24 H, mais contenu des circonstances, pas question d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, il s'agissait de son partenaire et pas question qui lui arrive quelque chose pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'incident chinois au début les avait détruit pour finalement consolider leur partenariat et les rendre encore meilleur. Il se tenait au milieu de l'appartement vide de son partenaire, plus rien, ni un meuble, ni même une photo, comme si jamais personne n'avait jamais vécu ici, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une trace, n'importe quoi laissé par celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, cette journée était passée tellement vite mais aussi tellement lentement toutes les heures il avait espéré voir son partenaire passé la porte du bureau, un grand sourire penaud s'excusant de ne pas avoir prévenu de son retard, comme c'était arrivé si souvent, mais rien, alors il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence son partenaire avait disparu.

-Je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien ici.

David se retourna vivement vers son patron, il n'était pas question d'abandonner, ils le retrouveraient même si ça mettrait des mois.

-On ne peut pas laisser tomber, il n'a pas pu s'envoler comme ça. Affirma-t-il tout en claquant des doigts pour appuyer ses mots.

-Il n'y a rien ici, regarde autour de toi, ça ressemble plus à un départ volontaire qu'à un enlèvement.

-Don, il ne serait pas partit sans rien dire, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, il lui est arrivé quelques chose c'est sûr.

Don secoua la tête pas convaincu du tout, tout ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un enlèvement.

-Il n'avait aucune raison de disparaitre il allait avoir la promotion qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, sous aucun prétexte il serait partit.

Don devait avouer que David avait raison, Colby aurait dû passer les tests pour devenir chef de la nouvelle équipe du SWAT, promotion dont il rêvait depuis son entrée au F.B.I.

-Tu marques un point, mais on a rien, pas d'empreintes, pas de sang, rien.

David hocha la tête sans preuve il ne pourrait rien faire, il tenta de se souvenir si son partenaire lui avait dit quelque chose où avait fait la moindre allusion à un départ mais rien ne lui venait à l'idée, il soupira une nouvelle fois de frustration, il allait qu'il trouve quelque chose.


	2. Retrouvailles

Anaid: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le bruit continu d'une hélice, il regarda autour de lui et reconnu tout de suite le lieu, il était dans un hélicoptère en vol vers l'Afghanistan avec son ancienne unité, il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à l'un de ses ancien partenaire : Jackson O'Connel, qui au fil des années comme tous les autres membres de l'unité était devenu comme un frère.

-Content d'être de retour ?

-Plus que ça.

Il tendit la main à son ancien camarade, et lui fit une accolade fraternelle tout ça lui avait manqué, et maintenant qu'il le retrouvait il regretta à peine son geste face à son ancienne équipe, il espérait juste qu'il aurait l'occasion de leur dire la vérité, faudrait-il encore qu'il ressorte vivant de toute cette histoire. Ce qu'il allait faire s'avérait être l'une des plus dangereuses missions à laquelle il aurait à participer depuis qu'il faisait ça, mais ça valait le coup, si ça lui permettait de retrouver son petit frère, perdu depuis quatre ans, ça valait largement le risque.

-Tu sais qu'on va le ramener. Affirma Caitlin la seule femme de l'équipe, déterminé plus que jamais à le retrouver.

Colby la regarda et la détermination dans son regard le fit sourire malgré les circonstances, Caitlin était la seule fille de l'équipe mais au fil des années elle avait appris à se faire respecter et maintenant faisait entièrement partie des leurs.

-On rentre avec lui… Commença Mike le meilleur ami de Jason le petit frère de Colby.

-Ou on ne rentre pas du tout. Termina Colby.

Quatre personnes aujourd'hui, cinq demain ne put s'empêcher de penser Colby, bientôt leur unité ou plutôt leur famille sera de nouveau au complet, après trois ans de traque, de recherches et d'espoir, il n'était pas question de rentrer sans leur ami, ou plutôt leur frère d'arme ou de sang pour Colby, chacun était prêt à y laisser sa peau pour le faire, peu importe les risques, peu importe les conséquences, on n'abandonne personne, jamais, et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui.

Un long silence régnait, c'était assez habituel pou les militaires, peu bavard d'ordinaire, mais encore moins dans ce genre de circonstance, il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, ils n'étaient même pas sur de retrouver Jason vivant et si il l'était dans quel état serait-t-il, ils se préparaient au pire, espérant le meilleur.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de penser quelques instants à son ancienne équipe, il s'en voulait, depuis le début sa seule motivation en entrant au F.B.I était de pouvoir avoir accès à certains dossier bien spécifique pour retrouver son frère, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il deviendrait ami avec ses collègues et qu'à leur tour il formerait une autre famille, bien différente de celle qu'il s'était créer ici mais tout aussi importante. Pourtant lorsque Jackson lui avait dit avoir des infos il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et avait sauté dans le premier avion en vol pour Washington de là ou était parti leur avion il y a déjà quelques heures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son petit frère, quatre ans plutôt quand ils étaient encore ensemble, son sourire, le son de sa voix, toujours calme et posée en toute circonstance, il avait rêvé de le revoir pendant quatre ans, cette seule idée avait guidé toute sa vie, avait influencé chacun de ses choix même les plus anodins.

Jackson observait son ami, ils se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur première rencontre, dès le début ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils deviendraient ami, malgré leur différence, il avait des points communs qui les avait rapprochés et permis de créer leur propre unité, en réalité ici dans cet hélicoptère, il y avait que des personnes un peu spéciales, ils avaient tous des compétences particulières, qui faisaient d'eux la meilleure et la plus secrète de toutes les unité du pays.


	3. Mission réussie ou presque

Lorsque leur hélicoptère se posa les quatre soldats en descendirent aussitôt remerciant le pilote, ils n'avaient pas été question d'être déposé à la base, tous leurs supérieurs avaient refusé de parti chercher Jason, prétextant des risques bien trop important, mais pour cette unité il n'avaient pas été question d'abandonner, alors ils avaient tous simplement fait croire qu'il quittait l'armée, partant chacun de leur côté pour en réalité chercher des infos qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur frère.

Ils se trouvaient donc quelque part dans le désert avec chacun un sac à dos, contentent de quoi survivre dans le désert pendant au moins une semaine, des armes et portaient tous sur eux leur uniforme et un gilet par balle. Ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient à proximité du lieu où était détenu Jason, mais aussi dans un lieu particulièrement hostile où se trouvaient de nombreux talibans, qui n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à les tuer.

Ils avaient exactement et très précisément 24 H pour retrouver Jason, et toute cette opération commençait ici et maintenant, ils n'avaient rien prévu de précis, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de plans jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui se serait différent, ils se donnèrent une dernière accolade avant le début de leur opération, c'était un petit rituel qui avait commencé il y a des années mais n'avait jamais pris fin.

Ils vérifièrent tous leur arme avant de partir en direction de leur cible qui était situé à trois kilomètre d'ici, rien de bien impressionnant pour les quatre soldats surentrainé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du petit bâtiment où se trouvait Jason ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient se faire particulièrement discrets, il n'y avait rien pour les protéger, et ils seraient rapidement à découvert. Colby fit signe à Caitlin qui partit aussitôt se trouver un endroit assez surélevé pour avoir un bon point de vue de la scène et utiliser ses compétences de sniper au mieux.

-Je suis en place. Sa voix retentit un peu crépitante à travers leurs oreillettes.

-Alors on est partit. Dit calmement Jackson.

Colby passa le premier, se glissant discrètement en bordure du bâtiment, il y avait seulement deux gardes à l'entrée.

-Caitlin tu t'en occupe.

-Pas de problème.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard les gardes étaient écroulés au sol une balle logée au milieu de leur front. Les trois soldats avancèrent, Colby devant, ils passèrent la porte sans problème, devant eux seulement un couloir qui menait à différentes portes, Un par un, ils entrèrent chacun leur tour dans chaque pièce, Colby ouvrit l'une des pièces pour se retrouver face au corps de son frère allongé en boule au sol, sans faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il se précipita vers son frère, mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit la lame d'un couteau se planter dans son flanc droit , il se retourna et tomba face à un taliban, qui semblait avoir qu'une envie, celle de le tuer, il ne put s'empêcher, de penser que ça y'st maintenant tout était fini, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir revu le sourire de son frère, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit il ferma les yeux sachant ce qui allait arriver, mais au lieu de ça il sentit deux bras puissant l'empêcher de tomber au sol, c'était Jackson.

-Reste avec moi. Ordonna-t-il.

Colby hocha simplement la tête alors que Jackson le posait délicatement au sol, il regardait autour de lui, il fallait qu'il le voit, il devait voir son petit frère, finalement il le trouva sur sa droite, toujours dans la même position, Mike était à côté et semblait essayer de le faire réagir mais apparemment sans succès, Caitlin qui les avait rejoint se tenait accroupit à côté de lui essayant d'être la moins menaçante possible. Sans hésiter Colby se mit en position assise malgré les protestations de Jackson, il était gravement blessé mais il s'en fichait, il se traina à côté de son frère assez près pour voir que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne semblait pas les voir.

-Hé petit frère. Commença-t-il.

Ces simples mots firent un peu réagir Jason qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, il ne semblait pas y croire, tout semblait si irréel et irréalisable.

-C'est moi, tout est fini je te le promets.

Jason l'observa et avec le peu de force qui lui restait posa une main sur le visage de celui qu'il pensait être son grand frère, comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien réel. Colby posa une main sur celle de son frère, savourant cette sensation, tout ça était bien réel.

Finalement ce moment fut brisé par Jackson qui commença à compresser la blessure de Colby, et Mike qui s'occupa des blessures de Jason.

Jackson était inquiet, Colby avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, il fit signa à Caitlin de l'aider, elle le rejoint aussitôt à côté de Colby, il lui fit signe de prendre sa place et elle obéit aussitôt, pendant ce temps il sortit sa trousse de secours, puis enleva la veste et le tee-shirt de Colby pour mieux voir la blessure, il lui fit rapidement un pansement avec des compresses mais resta inquiet le saignement ne sembler pas pour autant vouloir s'arrêter.

-Eh soldat tu restes avec nous. répéta-t-il à Colby qui répondit en hochant la tête mais ses yeux semblait se fermer de plus en plus.

-Comment va Jason ? Demanda Caitlin à Mike.

-Ça va, il à quelques côtes cassées et des blessures superficielles, mais il est en état de choc et certaines de ses blessures se sont probablement infectés. Enuméra-t-il tout en tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

-Très bien, on ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'on décolle, vous vous occuper de Jason, moi de Colby.

Les deux soldats hochèrent la tête et aidèrent Jason à se lever, chacun mit un de ses bras sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Jackson lui prit Colby sur son dos, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait pas en état de marcher, il fit signe à Mike de prendre son sac à dos qui obéit.


	4. Retour et début d'explications

Après plusieurs heures de marche ils s'arrêtèrent, fatigué, Jason tenait à peine debout et Jackson commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il vérifia la blessure de Colby qui avait continué à saigner, il refit le pansement après avoir lancé un regard d'inquiétude à ses partenaires.

Jason lui semblait complétement ailleurs, il ne lâchait pas du regard son frère, inquiet même si il ne l'exprimait pas, en réalité il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Il s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla à côte de lui, il l'observa quelques instant comme un bête curieuse avant de poser une main sur sa joue, Colby papillonna des yeux quelques instant, il avait senti la présence de son frère, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le visage de Jason se trouvait juste au-dessus du sien.

-Hey. Murmura faiblement Colby, trop fatigué pour dire autre chose.

Jason le regarda encore un peu, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma, avant de recommencer, que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé pendant quatre ans et maintenant il n'était pas sur de savoir comment on faisait. Alors à la place il s'allongea à côte de son frère sa tête sur son épaule gauche, il sentit la main de son grand frère se posait sur sa joue, et avant qu'il puisse faite quoi que ce soit il explosa en sanglot.

Colby sentit un pincement au cœur en entendant son frère pleurait comme un enfant, évacuant toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardé enfouit pendant quatre ans.

-Ca va aller, je te le promets, on rentre à la maison. Lui dit Colby dans un murmure.

Jason hocha la tête et se redressa observant Jackson qui avait fini son bandage de fortune depuis quelques instants, il semblait inquiet, mais après quelques secondes de silence offrit un sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

-Tu sais, il a raison, on rentre à la maison.

Jason hocha la tête soudain confiant, peu importe ce qui se passerait tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Alors c'est quoi le plan demanda Mike.

-Un hélicoptère vient nous récupérer dans un peu moins d'une heure.

-Ici. Demanda Caitlin curieuse de savoir comment il avait fait pour obtenir un hélicoptère.

-Oui, il nous posera à la base où un avion nous attend pour rentrer à Washington.

Caitlin et Mike hochèrent la tête rassurée de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour leur retour.

Au bureau, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver Colby mais rien, pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre indice, il n'avait rien du tout.

David était à son bureau se demandant qu'est ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, lorsqu'il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le bureau de son partenaire, sans hésiter plus longtemps se disant qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, il ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau. Il ne fut pas étonné du bazar à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y trouva de photos de Colby avec son unité en Afghanistan, ainsi que des photos plus ancienne qui datait de son enfance en Idaho, il continu à fouiller, et entama la fouille des autres tiroirs du bureau, il trouva finalement un papier avec des numéros et le téléphone de son partenaire.

-Don, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Questionna son patron.

-Il y a le téléphone de Colby.

Don fronça les sourcils, son subordonné n'oubliez jamais son téléphone, il était même prêt à revenir au bureau si il l'oubliait.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Si un papier, on dirait des coordonnées GPS. Répondit David.

-Vas-y rentre les dans le PC.

David obéit, et ils durent relient trois fois le lieu où mené ces coordonnées, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

-Je lis bien ce que je pense que je lis ? Demanda David, trop abasourdi pour admettre la vérité.

-Oui, ces coordonnées sont bien en Afghanistan mais ça ne veut pas dire que Colby y est.

- Se serait pour quoi d'autre, pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui a un peu de sens.

-Que ferait-il là-bas ? Interrogea Don.

-Ouais, en fait ça a encore moins d sens.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner ?

David réfléchit quelques instants, Colby parlait peu de son passé encre moins dans l'armée, mais il avait effectivement rencontré un des anciens partenaires de Colby.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un mai je n'ai que son nom.

-Essaie toujours de le rentrer dans la base de données. Ordonna Don

David obéit et rentra le nom de Jackson O'Connel qu'il avait rencontré il y a déjà plus d'un an en passant voir Colby chez lui, ils avaient discuté quelques instants, et David avait apprécié parler avec l'ancien militaire.

-Alors ? Questionna Don s'impatientant un peu.

-Il est agent de la C.I.A depuis trois ans.

-On a une adresse ?

-Non, mais on peut aller voir au siège de la C.I.A. Suggéra David.

-Bonne idée on y va maintenant.

David prit son manteau et suivit son patron.


	5. Le mystère s'éppaissit

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de la C.I.A, à l'accueil ils demandèrent l'agent O'Connel, mais l'hôtesse d'accueil leur dit qu'il avait démissionné il y a quelques jours. David et Don se regardèrent se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ils demandèrent à l'hôtesse d'accueil si il avait laissé des affaires et elle leur dit que oui, en indiquant un carton posait sur le comptoir, sans hésiter Don le prit et ils repartirent pour l'étudier au F.B.I.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans une des salles de réunion, David ferma les stores et Don ouvrit la boîte et sortit le premier dossier, c'était une enquête probablement la dernière qu'avait résolu Jackson compte tenu de la date. David prit une enveloppe, à l'intérieur des photo, elle datait de son temps dans l'armée il les feuilleta et en trouva une de l'unité au complet, il observa chacun des visages et remarqua tout de suite la ressemblance frappante de l'un des soldat avec Colby, Il retourna la photo, au dos les nom des chaque soldats étaient noté : Jackson, Colby, Jason, Mike et Caitlin, cependant aucun nom de famille, pourtant il en était sûr, l'homme qui ressemblait à Colby était son frère, seulement il fallait encore le prouver.

-Don, j'ai quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda son patron un peu curieux.

David lui tendit la photo, et Don ne vit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, David lui indiqua du doigt Jason et Colby, aussitôt Don comprit ce que pensait David.

-Il ne t'en a jamais parlé.

-Non. Dit David sûr de lui.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider.

-Son frère était en Afghanistan avec lui, peut-être qui lui est arrivé quelque chose.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Interrogea Don.

-Peut-être que Colby et son unité son allé le chercher.

-David. Tu vas un peu loin là quand même, tu crois que Colby serait partit sans rien nous dire, il a jamais était très bavard mais à ce point.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais ça expliquerait tout, la disparition de Jackson et de Colby.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen de savoir si les autres membres de l'unité on fait pareil, mais sincèrement même la thèse de l'enlèvement me parait plus plausible que cette idée de sauvetage.

David hocha la tête en accord c'est vrai que ça lui paraissait irréalisable même de la part de son partenaire. Pour sauver Jason, ils devraient être beaucoup plus nombreux.

-On à aucun nom de famille je suppose.

-Non. Dit David tout en secouant la tête pour appuyer sa parole.

Don soupira, ils n'avaient rien de plus en réalité, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Colby avait disparu, la disparition de Jackson n'avait que fait amplifier le mystère et sans le nom de ses soldats ils n'auraient rien.

-Rentre chez toi David, on ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir.

-Ok.


	6. Tout ira bien

Ça y'est ils se trouvaient maintenant depuis une heure dans l'avion qui les ramenaient à Washington, quelque part tout ça semblait irréel, il avaient attendu pendant quatre ans et même si ils n'avaient jamais perdu espoir ce qui se passait était un rêve, un rêve qui se réalise, leur famille était de nouveau réunie et c'est tout ce qui importait, c'est tout ce qui avait importé pendant quatre ans.

Colby était encore en vie même si très faible à cause de sa blessure et ça inquiétait Jackson même si il ne le disait pas, il vérifiait régulièrement la blessure de son meilleur ami, et le sang continuait encore à couler, il espérait juste qu'ils arriveraient attend, grâce à l'aide d'un ami, il avait pu obtenir qu'une ambulance soit là à leur arrivé, qui était prévu dans encore plusieurs heures de vol.

Jason lui ne parlait toujours pas, cependant à un moment durant le vol, il avait attrapé la main de Mike son meilleur ami et désormais refusait de la lâcher, il s'y accrochait comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, c'était la seule preuve que tout ça était bel et bien finit, et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que son cauchemar continuait.

Lorsque Mike avait senti cette main s'accrochait à la sienne, il avait juste resserrer son emprise, pendant quatre ans, il n'avait pas vu celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, des chose importantes pour tous les deux, des choses qu'on dit à personne d'autre, et depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée c'est la première fois qu'il sentait un peu de cet ami revenir.

Caitlin n'y croyait toujours pas, Jason était là, face à elle tout comme il y a quatre ans alors qu'elle lui disait de ne pas partir et qu'il lui promettait que tout irait bien. Elle sourit, elle savait qu'ils étaient loin d'allaient bien, mais pour le moment elle était heureuse parce qu'ils avaient réussi à tenir leur promesse, peu importe le temps qu'il avait fallu pour réussir, parce qu'on abandonne jamais personne derrière et une fois encore aujourd'hui il avait prouvé leur loyauté.

Colby gémit en sentant la douleur dans son flanc droit, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, c'est sûr ils n'étaient certainement pas en Afghanistan, il vit tout de suite son frère et fut rassuré en voyant qu'il semblait allait bien, du moins au vu des circonstances, une nouvelles fois son frère l'observait son inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux bleus océan, et Colby lui sourit de façon rassurante comme il l'avait fait si souvent, mais son jeune frère ne semblait pas convaincu et après avoir lâché la main de Mike il s'accroupit à côté de lui, frôlant la blessure de Colby qui grogna de douleur, Jason retira aussitôt sa main coupable mais Colby la prit dans la sienne la serrant le plus fort que le peu de force qui lui restait lui permettait, et se simple geste fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage de Jason et Colby lui sourit en retour, il avait attendu ce geste depuis longtemps, et cela lui redonnait de l'espoir celui que tout irait bien.

En sentant la main de son frère Jason n'avait tout simplement pas put s'en empêcher, il avait souri, un sourire timide mais bel et bien là , et que tout le monde dans l'avion avait vu, un nouvel espoir naissait pour cette famille détruite pendant trop longtemps, Mike posa une main sur l'épaule de Jason, et Caitlin puis Jackson firent de même et maintenant tout ensemble de nouveau souder, plus fort que jamais ils savaient que tout irait bien, peu importe ce qui arrivera ils le surmonteront comme toujours.


	7. Conséquences

Ils étaient arrivés depuis deux heures à Washington, et voilà déjà une heure et demie qu'ils patientaient pour avoir des nouvelles de Colby et Jason. La patience était certainement la dernière qualité des militaires, ils détestaient attendre, mais plus importants ils détestaient se sentir impuissant comme ça, ils voulaient aider mais ne pouvait rien faire. Alors à la place tourbillonnaient dans leur tête un tas de pensée, ce qu'ils avaient fait était illégal quelle serait la sanction ? Que dire à l'équipe de Colby ? Et ce que Jason s'en remettra ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en remettront ? Ils détestaient ça, ils ne s'occupaient pas de ce genre de chose d'habitude, mais cette fois c'était différent, ils le savaient tous, et quelques part ça les effrayaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Jackson était perdues dans ces sombres pensées lorsqu'il vit un médecin arriver, d'instinct il sut que c'était pour Jason ou Colby, il se leva suivit de Mike et Caitlin, le médecin fut d'abord surpris de leurs réactions, il n'avait pas encore dit un mot puis il se reprit très vite.

-Vous êtes là pour Jason Granger ?

-Oui. Répondit rapidement Jackson voulant en savoir plus.

-Physiquement il va bien, quelques côtes cassées, des contusions et des bleus mais rien de grave.

-Et pour ses plaies infectées ? Demanda Mike inquiet.

-Rien de grave non plus, lais on l'a tout de même mis sous antibiotiques par mesure de précaution.

Mike hocha la tête.

- Psychologiquement comment va-t-il ? Interrogea Jackson, au fond c'est ce qui leur faisait le plus peur.

-Mal, il n'a pas dit mot et tolère à peine qu'on le touche, il aura besoin de vous, mais aussi de professionnel.

Allez faire voir un psy à Jason, autant dire mission impossible ne put s'empêcher de penser Mike mais il garda son commentaire pour lui.

-On peut aller le voir ? Questionna Caitlin plaine d'espoir.

-Oui, il est chambre 256, mais ne restait pas trop, il a besoin de repos.

-Merci doc.

Les trois soldats allèrent dans la chambre sans oublier de demander à l'infirmière de venir les voir dans cette chambre dès qu'il y aura des nouvelles de Colby, lorsqu'ils entrèrent Jason dormait profondément allongé sur le dos dans le lit d'hôpital, il semblait si paisible, comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, en le regardant dormir toute cette histoire semblait irréaliste. Sans un mot chacun des soldats prirent une chaise et s'installèrent autour du lit de leur frère, le surveillant, espérant pouvoir le protéger de tous ses démons.

Ils ne savaient pas exactement depuis combien de temps ils étaient là lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

-Un Colonel de l'armée voudrait vous voir. Dit-elle gardant la voix basse pour ne pas gêner Jason.

Les trois soldats se regardèrent pas étonné, ils savaient qu'il aurait à subir les conséquences de leur acte, ils suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à une salle de pause où se tenait effectivement un homme en tenue militaire, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'ils s'attendaient à voir. Le Colonel qui se tenait devant eux était leur ancien supérieur, juste avant qu'il quitte l'armée, et était celui qu'ils avaient le plus apprécié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jackson étonné.

-Dès que vous avez quitté l'armée je savais que vous ne laisseriez pas tomber, et que vous feriez tout pour le ramener.

Un silence s'installa que pouvaient-ils dire, c'était la vérité.

-Et je savais aussi que si vous allier jusqu'au bout vous auriez des problèmes, alors j'ai décidé de dire que c'était mon idée.

-Quoi ? Dit Mike surpris, leur ancien Colonel ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Caitlin.

-Parce que c'est moi qui aurait dû aller le chercher dans cet enfer avec vous, parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de le faire.

-Il n'en est pas question, tu n'as pas à risquer ta carrière pour nous. S'énerva légèrement Jackson.

-De toute façon c'est trop tard, maintenant occupez-vous de lui et de Colby, faite en sorte qu'ils aillent bien, redevenez une famille aussi soudé qu'avant.

Les trois soldats hochèrent la tête abasourdi et reconnaissant de l'acte de leur ancien supérieur.


	8. J'ai juste besoin de ça

Ils étaient de nouveaux dans la chambre de Jason depuis quelques heures quand une infirmière entra pour leur dire qu'un médecin était là pour donner des nouvelles de Colby, sans hésiter ils sortirent tous les trois et rejoignirent le fameux médecin.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Jackson sérieusement inquiet il connaissait l'ampleur de la blessure.

-Plutôt bien, il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais la lame n'a touché aucun organe vital, on lui a fait une transfusion sanguine et mis sous antibiotique pour prévenir tout risque d'infection.

Les trois soldats soupirèrent de soulagement, finalement tout semblait aller de mieux en mieux.

-On peut aller le voir ? Interrogea Caitlin voulant vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien.

-Oui, il est chambre 588.

Le docteur allait partir quand Mike l'arrêta.

-Est ce que lui et Jason pourrait être dans la même chambre ?

Le docteur savait très bien de qui il parlait et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jason.

-Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Granger …

-Lieutenant Granger. Corrigea rapidement Jackson.

-Désolé, le lieutenant Granger a vraiment besoin de repos et psychologiquement son frère ne va pas bien et cela risque de le déranger.

Mike secoua la tête.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, même si vous les mettait l'un et l'autre à des bouts opposer de l'hôpital vous les retrouverez ensemble dans la même chambre.

-Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas les mettre dans la même chambre. Insista le docteur.

Jackson fit signe de se calmer à Mike qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver, il allait dire quelque chose quand un hurlement retentit.

Les trois soldats se regardèrent, ils savaient très bien que c'était Jason sans hésiter ils se précipitèrent dans sa chambre, autour de leur ami, se tenait trois infirmiers et un médecin qui tentait de la maitriser sans succès apparemment. Le médecin sortit une aiguille de sa pocha mais Jackson l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui donner ?

-Un sédatif.

-Il n'en a pas besoin.

-Vous avez vu dans quel état il est, si on le laisse faire il va se blesser. S'indigna le médecin.

-Il a juste besoin de son frère. Dit calmement Caitlin, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Tout d'un coup Jason se calma en entendant Caitlin, comme si un espoir lui était redonné, sans hésiter Mike s'approcha du lit et tendit une main à Jason, qui posa la sienne dans celle de son meilleur ami, preuve de sa confiance.

-Viens avec nous, on va voir Colby.

-Où allez vois ? Questionna le médecin.

-Là où il doit être, là où on doit tous être. Dit Jackson.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien et partirent avec Jason qui tenait à peine debout mais peu importe il avait besoin de son frère c'est tout ce qui importait.

Ils arrivèrent lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Colby à cause des blessures de Jason, mais finalement ils poussèrent la porte de celle-ci et entrèrent, Colby semblait dormir, cependant il avait retrouvé quelque couleur, et semblait moins malade qu'il y a quelques heures.

Jason s'asseya sur le bord du lit et presque aussitôt Colby ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence de son petit frère, il l'observa quelques instants, il semblait effrayé et sans hésiter il le força à s'allonger à ses côté, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait si souvent font quand ils étaient enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Colby avait parlé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un silence plana de toute façon personne ne s'attendait à ce que Jason réponde.

-J'ai juste besoin de ça. Répondit Jason dans un murmure.

Colby sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux en entendant enfin la voix de son frère, il continuait à passer délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, tout en observant le reste de l'unité, une atmosphère de soulagement planait dans cette chambre, alors que 5 frères s'endormaient paisiblement, heureux.


	9. L'équipe

Lorsque Colby ouvrit les yeux son frère était toujours allongé à côté de lui il dormait paisiblement pour le moment, Colby savait que les cauchemars arriveraient un jour ou l'autre, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce tous ses frères dormaient assis sur des chaises de l'hôpital, il était heureux de les voir mais s'en voulait un peu de savoir que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi dans un lit mais assis ici, il finit par remarquer que le seul qui ne dormaient pas c'était Jackson, son meilleur ami semblait préoccupé.

Quand Jackson vit Colby éveillé il lui fit un sourire, mais apparemment ça ne suffit pas à cacher son inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Colby en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton équipe ?

Colby n'avait pas vu la question venir, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, il était le seul de l'unité qui était parti sans rien dire à personne, et maintenant il savait qu'il devait rendre des comptes particulièrement à son équipe.

-Je vais les appeler et leur dire.

-T'es sur ?

Colby hocha la tête il devait bien ça à Don et David.

Il attendit quelques heures à cause du décalage horaire entre Los Angeles et Washington avant d'emprunter le téléphone de Jackson pour téléphoner à David.

-Sinclair ?

-C'est moi.

David était abasourdi, il avait depuis longtemps désespéré de recevoir un appel de son partenaire, il fit signe à Don de venir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda son patron.

-C'est Colby.

C'était au tour de Don de rester scotché sous l'effet de la surprise.

-T'était passé où ? Questionna David une pointe de colère présente dans sa voix et que ressenti tout de suite Colby.

-Je ne peux rien dire au téléphone, désolé.

- T'es où là ?

-Washington.

-Bon sang Colby comment t'as pu faire ça, ça fait deux jours qu'on te cherche partout.

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour une raison suffisamment importante crois-moi.

-Je sais plus ce que je dois croire. Dit David une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Don qui était à côté de David lui fit signe qu'ils rejoignaient Colby demain.

-On te rejoint demain.

-A Washington ? Interrogea Colby surprit.

-Oui, t'es où exactement ?

-A l'hôpital Militaire Walter Reeds.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rien de grave je vais m'en sortir t'en fait pas pour moi.

David hocha la tête de toute façon il s'inquièterait toujours pour son partenaire quoi qu'il arrive, et sans rien rajouter il raccrocha.

-Alors ? demanda Jackson qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

-Ils arrivent demain.

Jackson le regarda quelques instants il ne s'attendait à ce que l'équipe de son meilleur ami vienne jusque ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

-La vérité. Répondit le plus calmement possible Colby, la vérité c'est qu'il était inquiet de la réaction de Don et David.


End file.
